The snake girl
by AestheticPisces
Summary: (Lesbian smut) Alex just moved into a new town after her parents died from an accident with her pet Ball Python, Dragon. where she meets a girl named Kat.


Alex, 18 years old, Black shoulder length hair, pale skin, lip and septum piercing, likes rock n roll.

"Alex, Alex, wake up!"

"Alex! Get the fuck up!"

"ALEX"

"Hugh... What is it mom."

"It is not your mother"

It's been about 2 months since both her parents got into the accident, so it's been hard for her to adjust.

"It' your Aunt Susan, now get the hell up you lazy pig, today you're moving out, I've already rented you an apartment 2 hours away to get started, it's about time you get out of my life and get a job and get off your ass!"

Alexs' Aunt Susan, she's mean, like, _really_ mean, Alex was actually glad to hear those words, but moving so far away from where she grew up? Why? She thought.

"Why 2 hours away?" Alex asked, yawning.

"So I don't have to look at that ugly face anymore, now get up and get dressed, no breakfast this morning, I am not spending anymore money on you."

Alex felt really sad at this, she's moving away from all of her family, people who support her, she was quite scared.

"Oh, and that hideous vile snake, take it with you or I'm killing it!"

Alex bounced out of bed with lightning speed, almost falling over, she went straight to her pet snake.

"Hey Dragon, how are you doing today?" She smiled. Her snake was a Ball Python, brownish black and yellow with a big patch of white on him, about 2 years old. She's had him since she was 16 years old abd first held him as a baby, he meant a lot to her, she felt he was the only thing she had left of her family.

"Dragon, sometimes I feel like you're the only one who loves me."

Alex walked to her and got dressed, she put on a black shirt with a snake and crossbones on it and black leggings with baby snakes on them and hearts with black all star converse.

"Well..I guess I'm ready" She signed and grabbed a medium sized container with a small bowl of water in it, gently placing dragon inside.

"Alex, since you're ready, pakc your things and get out, the GPS in your car is set on where you need to go, as soon as you get their you should sign up for the highschool there senior year. Since you failed..Just like your useless mother." Susan huffed and snickered.

Alex felt her heart burning, she wanted to snap and slap her across the face, but, she instead packed, and started walking out to her car with a quick pace. She was pissed but somehow sad to have to leave her Aunt.

2 hours finally passed. She arrived around 1 pm in the day. Her new town was beautiful, especially in the autumn, it was a smallish town, with a central town place and a medium sized park, along with out into the country. Her house was right across the street from the park. She was considering finding someone to be with, it was really lonely, being in a place like this without any family, and not knowing anyone around here, actually, It was scary. A week went by, she was settled into her big empty home. Already had dragon a nice set up, she decided to make the second largest room her snake room. But sadly with loneliness, comes depression. She had fell into a deep depression. One of the deepest she's ever been in, even when her parents died, and she struggled with self harm, it wasnt even as bad as this. School didn't start for another month, fall break.

Alex had a good idea, she wanted to check the town out and see what there is.

"Alright dragon, wanna go on a little trip with me?" She pulled out dragon and he wrapped around her warm coat. Dragon loved going on short trips with Alex, tho he couldn't stay out for to long, Alex didn't wanna stress him out and cause any problems.

"So, let's go."

Alex walked around town, there were lots and lots of little places, the ground and parking lots being covered in colorful leaves. "Wow Dragon, this place is absolutly beautiful isn't it! And there's not crowds of people lile back at home." She gave a slight smile, still her mind was filled with negative thoughts of being alone for months in her new house.

She decided to walk into a small resturant, they had a black chalkboard with the menu on it, there was tea, smoothies, coffee, muffins, hot wings, fried chicken, hot cocoa, and the place was pretty small and cozy, with a fireplace, couch, tables with cushioned chair, they even had a pet bird on display. There was about 7 people in there at the time all spread out so it wasn't crowded feeling. The place looked absolutely cozy and beautiful with free Wi-Fo to boot. First thing i noticed was a guy sitting at the table drinking coffee, and the girl who ran the place staring at me. "Wow...She's hot..and he's hot.." Alex, was confused on her sexuality, so, she went with bisexual until she figured it out. She had never expefienced anything with a girl, not even a kiss, and she had only ever kissed 3 guys before and had sexual experience with 3 guys. So, she didn't for sure know really.

"Hello, My names Alex! I'd like some hot wings, hottest hot sauce you've got, and a cup of hazelnut coffee." I smiled brightly, slightly seductively, and curoiously.

"Nice to met you Alex, my name is Katie, but most people call me cat becausee I hate my name" She smiled and laughed.

Katie had long silky silver hair with mint tips that went past her shoulders but slightly above her breasts, her roots were dark brown. She's 22.

"Are you new in town?" She curiously asked. "Uh yeah, I just moved her a week ago, after my parents..uh..went away." Alex fell silent, knowing she shouldn't have brought that up to someone she literally had just met. "Went..away?" She frowned. "I think I know what you mean. I'm so sorry for your loss." She looked sad and concerned. "It's alright. I'm fine" I gave a shifty smile. "Well, are you living with anyone Alex?"

"Sadly no" She laughed "I'm all alone, with my snake Dragon."

"Oh I guess it's to late to tell you that pets aren't allowed" She laughed, "But, I'll make an acception here for little dragon. Mostlt because I've got about 4 snakes of my own back at home."

"Oh wow really! I've never met someone who loves snakes aswell!" Alexs' eyes lit up, ablaze.

"Yeah! Hey, wanna come hang out tomorrow with me at my place?" She smiled

"I'd love that! But shouldn't you uh, ask your boyfriend first if it's alright?" Alex gave a chuckle at what she had asked, like she cared anyways...but for some reason she does.

"Uh..Boyfriend?.. I'm single and.. I'm gay." She said slowly. "I hope that doesn't make you hate me." Kat frowned, thinking she had just lost someone new.

"Oh, that's perfectly fine" She chuckled. "I'm into girls too." Alex reluctantly gave a wink. 'Oh god why did I do that?' She stumbled her words "S-so tomorrow is fine?"

"Yep! Stop by tomorrow, any time is fine with me. You should get Dragon home, he looks hungry" Kat laughed.

Alex walked out and got to her house, it had already gotten dark, she put dragon in his tank after feeding him, and then layed down in bed, realizing she never ate, her tummy growled all night.

The next day, Alex hopped out of bed checking the clock. "Hm..9 Am.. I wonder if she'll mind me coming over so early?" I asked myself. I got into my car and headed to her house after checking up on dragon. There was a note on the door that said the doors unlocked come right in Alex! "Wow, she's so nice" I mumbled to myself. I walked in the big house, noticing about 3 hallways, and a door that was closed, looked like the master bedroom, must be Kats' room. While setting my bag down I heard a sound. "Wtf is that" I whispered to myself. "Sounds like..3 girls..moaning?" .. I walked beside the cracked open door and peeked inside, feeling like I was seriously invading her privacy. I noticed her holding her phone and her hand under her skirt with no panties, completely revealing her pussy and ass to me, on the phone there were about 2-3 girls moaning loudly. "..." I heard Kat moan soft sweet moans, I started feeling strange...wet even..this had never happened to me before, not over a girl, only guys. I had never ever felt attracted to girls in that way, I didn't like my own pussy even. I slowly feel myself lose control and reach down under my tight ripped jeans, rubbing my clit. "Mmph.." I moaned slightly loud. I thought to myself, oh no, my cover is blown, i'm a terrible person for invading her privacy! I quickly try my hardest to take my hand out of my tight jeans quickly but she had opened the door before I could. "Alex!...Y-You're touching yourself?...To me?" She looked red. "No no I...I just had an itch..." I looked shocked. "Alex..." She grabbed my wrist and pushed me onto the bed, cupping my breasts into her hands making me moan. "K-kat...This is my first experience with a girl...But i've always wanted to try it. And i..really like you.." I didn't know why I said that. "I like you too..Alex" She leaned down grabbing my wrist in one hand and my face in the other, kissing me hard. Her soft pink lips and soft sweet tongue glided over my tongue and lips, I felt so hot for her. "Oh Kat." I moaned. She reached her hand down to my clit and started to rub, making me gasp her name. She quickly pulled off my tight jeans and made me get on my hands and knees, slapping my ass and kissing it and licking up my ass to my shoulders and back down, when she got to my pussy, i got really nervous, 'what if it tastes bad, smells bad, oh no..' I thought, panicing a bit. But nope, It was fine from what her face showed. She started licking her tongue around in circles deep into my pussy, I gasped, and moaned and clawed the sheets to keep my balance. "Oh god! Kat!" It felt like heaven.

(not finished)


End file.
